Summer Vacations begin!
by Scary-Monsta
Summary: Summer vacations have just started...and the host club suddenly decides to kidnap Haruhi! sorry if it sucks...my first fan fiction ever...
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was awaked from her deep sleep by a small strike of light that was pointing at her eyes. Her big brown eyes narrowed once she noticed that she had left her window open. While giving a small yawn, Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes with both hands. A big smile suddenly came up while she looked at the blue skies. She still couldn't believe that she was on vacation…summer vacation. Her smile suddenly disappeared when she heard the phone ringing. Her eyes widened for a second while she quickly got up and ran to the living room. She quickly picked up the phone. "Mochi Mochi?" Hatsumi said, with her eyes wide opened, standing up straight while scratching her head…who would call her so early? Suddenly a familiar voice answered.

"Haruhi, are you ready?" She blinked a couple of times once she heard the so familiar voice…however she couldn't remember who it was. "Ready…for what…?" Haruhi could hear other voices speaking loudly…she blinked a couple of times…could it be…? "We've been waiting for 15 minutes. You better hurry up." The voice spoke in a polite tone…where had she heard it before…? She slowly walked in the window's direction and peeked outside…she gasped once she saw Tamaki, Hunny ,Takashi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya standing in front of her building's door. Haruhi fell on her knees, like she was trying to hide away from the group.

"Ky…Kyouya…what are you guys…?" Haruhi's question was quickly interrupted by Kyouya's confident tone. "You have 5 minutes." Haruhi opened her eyes wide and opened her mouth, ready to protest about their unexpected visit, but Kyouya had already hanged up before she could even start a sentence. She gave a long sigh while also hanging up. She couldn't believe this…what were they planning to do…? She couldn't just leave her house without telling her father…she knew he didn't like to be disturbed while at work, unless it was a real emergency…she walked inside her room and dressed a red shirt and light blue shorts… "I'm not going anywhere." She said to herself. "I'm just going to ask what they're doing here…" Haruhi gave a confident nod while closing her house's door.

She walked down stairs calmly while looking at her brown sandals, wondering what time it was…with all the excitement she didn't even looked at her watch. Once Haruhi looked up she just felt someone hugging her tightly. Her head went against the person's chest and suddenly felt like she was inside a merry go round…only one name came to her head…Tamaki… "Haruhi! Daddy was so worried about you! I couldn't stand to imagine my Haruhi all alone on summer vacation!" his voice was loud and a little bit annoying… "Ta-Tamaki-senpai! Stop! Please stop!" Haruhi felt almost like she was about to be sick when suddenly two hands grabbed both of her arms and took her away from Tamaki's arms. Haruhi gave a small sigh of relief , she looked to her right side and found Kaoru…she looked to her other side and found Hikaru…she blinked a couple of times, without reacting…she was about to ask the twins to release her arms but she was interrupted when they both putted their arms around her.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We're going to make sure you have the best summer vacations ever!" said Hikaru with a small smile on his face, rubbing one of his cheeks against Haruhi's.

"…And of course we're going to make sure our lord doesn't get you all for himself!" Said Kaoru ,also doing the same as his brother. Haruhi's eyes narrowed while she gave an angry smile. When Tamaki heard Kaoru's sentence ,a little vain seemed to pop up on his forehead. He showed both twins one of his fists, his eyes seemed to be on fire.

"OY! What do you think you're doing to my daughter?!" both twins gave a big smile and giggled when seeing their lord upset. "Uh…I already had some…" suddenly Hunny putted his arms around Haruhi's neck, making both twins release her arms and giving a little spin. "HARU-CHAN!" Singed Hunny while Haruhi gasped. "Ne, Ne! Where should we go first? Maybe to the swimming pool! Or we could go camping!" Haruhi gave a small smile, trying to hide the fact that she was a little angry. Suddenly a couple of hands grabbed Hunny's arms and putted them around his neck…Takashi seemed even taller than the last time Haruhi saw him. He gave a small smile while saying a friendly yet heavy "Hi." She gave a small nod, also giving a smile. She noticed Kyouya was right behind the taller boy also smiling…Haruhi waved at him, he didn't answer, simply gave a smile while replacing his glasses with his finger.

Haruhi suddenly looked at Tamaki only by moving her head. She had a serious expression, but her big eyes still made her look innocent and cheerful. "Hum…Tamaki-senpai…I'm sorry but I don't think I can go with you guys on vacation…my father is very strict about that…" she said while scratching the back of her neck, hoping to see Tamaki a little disappointed or sad…but instead of going to a corner and mumble to himself he gave a huge confident smile while covering his forehead with the back of his hand. "Ah, Haruhi! You don't need to worry about that! We've already spoke with your father!" Haruhi's eyes widened for a second…she gave a worried smile while looking at her senpai. "Y…You have…?" Suddenly Hikaru gave an energetic nod while standing next to Tamaki. A big smile was on his face. "He agreed with us! He thought you were working way too hard when you should be having fun!" Kaoru quickly appeared next to his brother, also with a big, and almost mocking, smile. "He even told us some places you might enjoy spending your vacations…!" Haruhi blinked her left eye a couple of times, like she was very shocked. "F…Father did that…?" Suddenly Hunny appeared next to Tamaki. He also had a bubbly smile on his face, while hugging his pink bunny plushy. He gave an energetic nod while looking at the girl "Yup! He said you like camping! Do you Haru-chan? I do!" the small boy giggled. Tamaki only stood behind him with his hands inside his pockets. Kyouya walked next to the couple of boys, holding a small notebook with one hand and the other one was grabbing a small pen. "And you don't need to worry about packing. We already have bought some clothes for you. I believe they are the right size." He said while giving a small smile. Haruhi's head looked down…why didn't her father told her anything…? She looked up, already accepting the idea that there was no way of escaping this trip. "But…where are we supposed to go…?" Tamaki gave a step forward while covering his heart with one hand and pointing to a random direction with the other. "We're going to the woods! Can you imagine, Haruhi? Living in the wild! Riding horses! Taking long walks in the middle of nature!"

Haruhi gave a small sigh while looking at Tamaki…were they serious…she was about to say something when Tamaki suddenly snapped his fingers. "We better get going!" A huge black limo turned the corner. Before Haruhi could have time to react, both twins grabbed her arms and entered inside the limo, followed by the rest of the club, who calmly entered inside the limo with a small smile on their faces.

…Ah summer vacations were about to begin...


	2. Summer Vacation begin! PART 2

_I would thank you all who help me improving in my writing with welcoming reviews...(I haven't recieved many but still...!)_

_ Hope you enjoy!_

"…This…is camping…?" Haruhi's expression showed disappointment when she saw the place where she was going to spend most of her summer. They were in fact in the middle of the woods…and there was in fact a tent, very well built…but it seemed to be bigger than her own house. She looked to Kyouya who was standing right next to her and pointed at the enormous tent. "Are we all supposed to sleep in there…?" her voice showed that she was somehow upset and worried. Kyouya gave a small smirk while opening his notebook and reading some appointments that he had made while they were inside the limo. "Yes, inside this tent there are four rooms, a living room, a kitchen and four bathrooms…I decided to buy a small tent, since we're going to spend most of our time outside." Haruhi widened her eyes for a second.

She looked to the tent…the rest of the group was already going inside…the twins seemed to be tormenting Tamaki about a teddy bear they had found inside one of his bags…but Haruhi didn't pay much attention to that and looked back at Kyouya after thinking for a while. "Hm? Doesn't that mean that you guys will have to share rooms?"

Kyouya gave a small nod while closing his notebook and looking at the other members of the group. "Yes, indeed. I guess I could have asked for a tent with more rooms…but we would have to spend a big amount of money for that…"

Kyouya paused while looking at Haruhi only by moving his eyes…she had a curious expression on her face, like she was asking who was he going to share his room with…Kyouya looked back to the tent and walked in the it's direction. He suddenly stopped and turned his head to the side, like trying to look at Haruhi. "…I'm not sharing with Tamaki." After saying this, he calmly entered inside the tent. Haruhi gave a small chuckle while shaking her head lightly and followed the older boy.

When she entered inside the tent her eyes widened…it was so spacey and white inside… a huge corridor had cloth doors that hided the several rooms…The twins quickly got into a pillow fight for no reason, while Hunny poked Takashi's arm asking if there was any cake. Kyouya…just stood there while taking some more notes on his notebook …suddenly Tamaki was right next to her with a big sparkling smile on his face. "Isn't it perfect, Haruhi? Now we can live like genuine royalty in the middle of the wild!" Tamaki gave an energetic laugh while Haruhi gave a small worried sigh.

"Tamaki-senpai…this isn't camping…!" Tamaki chuckled while covering one of Haruhi's shoulders with his hand and pointing around him with the other. "Is this not a tent?" Haruhi looked around her with her eyes wide opened "…yes…" she said, not quite sure if she should call that place a tent. "Are we not in a camping zone?" Tamaki said while looking at Haruhi with one of his charming smiles. Haruhi looked at the blond boy only by moving her eyes... "…Yes…" she still wasn't sure about what she was saying…Haruhi was about to say something else when suddenly both twins elbows were quickly yet gently placed on her head making her gasp.

"So this is camping, silly Haruhi." Said both twins at the same time. Tamaki placed both his hands on his hips and gave an energetic nod while looking at the twins. "Don't worry, Haruhi…Daddy will make sure that all of us act like true campers…" said Tamaki with a big dramatic pose…both twins chuckled while looking at each other and whispering "yeah right!". Takashi stood right behind Haruhi with Hunny on his shoulders, waving his arms energetically. "Let's go explore! Adventure, adventure!" said the small boy with a big bubbly smile on his face. Kyouya suddenly yet gently closed his notebook and looked outside the tent…it was already dark... "We better get some sleep and leave the exploring for another day." He said, still looking outside with a serious expression. Hunny gave a small disappointed sigh while Takashi put him down…the small boy gave a small sad smile while walking inside his room. "Good night everyone!" he said while waving his small arm. Takashi fallowed the small boy with his hands inside his pockets and also waved at the rest of the group without saying anything, before entering inside the room.

Both twins gave a long sigh while putting their hands behind their heads at the same time. "…But it's so early to go to bed, Kyouya…" said Hikaru with an upset expression. "…We want to play with Haruhi…" said Kaoru, also looking quite upset. Kyouya shook his head lightly while putting one of his hands on his hip. "That will have to wait. We'll have to wake up early tomorrow." Both twins gave a small sigh while saying "Okay, Okay…" they suddenly gave a strange grin that left Haruhi kind of scared. In a flash, both twins were kissing Haruhi's cheeks, one on each side. "Good night Haruhi!" said both twins while they watched Tamaki's eyes turn into burning flames.

They both laughed while walking inside their room. Before they were totally inside their room they looked at Haruhi and winked at her. "Hey Haruhi, if you feel scared at night…" started Kaoru with a big smile. "…You can sleep in our room…" continued Hikaru also smiling. Haruhi blinked a couple of times while looking at the twins. Tamaki suddenly threw a big white pillow at the boys face.

"How dare you to ask stuff like that to my daughter?!" the twins entered inside their room chuckling and giggling. Haruhi shook her head lightly…things hadn't changed a bit…she looked at Kyouya that had a serious expression on his face and then at Tamaki who was still trying to calm himself down. Haruhi gives a small sigh and walks in her room's direction. "Good night, Kyouya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki waved at the girl with a small smile while Kyouya seemed to be somehow upset.

She didn't really understand what was up with Kyouya and simply entered inside her room…she was expecting to find a big bed and a big television inside it…but actually it didn't have any of those. It only had her baggage some blankets on the floor and two pillows…Haruhi found herself smiling while looking around her. She quickly dressed her green pyjama and got inside the soft and comfortable blankets…after a few minutes…Haruhi had fallen asleep.

She felt so comfortable…the pillow was so soft…it made her feel like she was in her own bed…suddenly, after an hour or two after she fell asleep Haruhi's eyes opened wide…she heard someone leaving their room…she looked at her clothed door…wondering who could be awake at that time…suddenly a hand opened her room's door…Haruhi opened her eyes wide once she saw Kyouya entering inside her room only wearing blue pyjama's pants. Haruhi quickly sat up.

"Ky…ouya…senpai? What are you doing here…?" her voice was almost like a whisper. Kyouya seemed to be really upset…he didn't have his glasses and his hair was all messed up…he looked at her with his eyes narrowed. "I can't stand sleeping next to that guy…first he wouldn't stop talking about himself. Then he kept asking me where we were going tomorrow and giving insane ideas…when he finally fell asleep he wouldn't stop snoring and speaking to himself…" Haruhi gave a small worried smile while looking at the tall boy that was still standing, trying to calm himself down.

He suddenly sat next to her. Haruhi blinked a couple of times while looking at the shirtless boy…she titled her head lightly to the side. "…Kyouya-senpai…you're going to sleep here…?" she asked with a curious and at the same time surprised expression. The boy looked at her with a small upset expression. "Yes. I need to get some sleep…tomorrow we'll get up early."

He paused while looking into Haruhi's big brown eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry…I won't try to do anything considered pervert while you sleep." He said while grabbing one of the pillows. Haruhi suddenly chuckled. Kyouya quickly looked at her again with his eyes wide opened. "I know you won't." Said Haruhi while placing her head on the soft pillow. "…How do you know that…?" Kyouya said, still sitting. Haruhi paused for a while…and then looked at Kyouya only by moving her head. "…You wouldn't gain anything from it…" Haruhi turned her back to him and whispered while a small yawn escaped from her lips. "good night, Kyouya-senpai…"

Kyouya slowly laid down , his back facing Haruhi's…he felt kind of sleepy…but his eyes were wide opened…while he thought about Haruhi's words he felt more and more ashamed about the answer that he would have liked to give her… "Wouldn't I…?"


	3. Summer Vacation begin! PART 3

Kyouya's eyes were still open…not because of Haruhi…he could hardly hear her…Kyouya slowly raised his head from the pillow and looked at her face. That girl didn't make a sound while sleeping... She was now in deep sleep…her mouth was lightly open and one of her hands was on her belly while the other was next to her head. Kyouya's dark eyes didn't blink while looking at the young sleeping girl. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself…being around Haruhi had become troublesome…she made him feel somehow uncomfortable…at the beginning she was simply another member of the club, another way to earn money…But now…he enjoyed being around her, he fell affection for her…he wanted her…

Kyouya gently touched Haruhi's arm, making sure she was asleep. Her eyes remained closed and she didn't move a muscle. Kyouya narrowed his eyes while looking at the room's clothed door. His serious eyes looked back at Haruhi…he covered one of her hands with his own and slowly his face approached Haruhi's. Her big eyes kept closed and she kept dreaming without any worry in the world. Kyouya gazed at her face for a couple of seconds…he could feel the warmth of her skin. His face was now even closer to Haruhi's.

While his lips were about to touch Haruhi's a small smile started to come up when suddenly he heard someone outside the room suddenly Hunny peeked inside the room "Haruchaaaan…I need a glass of water and Takashi won't wake up…" he said while rubbing one of his eyes…Kyouya's head looked at the small boy, his eyes had narrowed and he had an upset expression on his face…Hunny opened his eyes wide once he saw Kyouya so near to Haruhi…his hands squeezed his pink bunny with a lot of strength. "Go back to your room, Mitsukuni..." Said Kyouya still looking at the blond boy…suddenly Hunny ran in Kyouya's direction and punched the boy's chin with his fist, making him land on the corner of the room.

Haruhi's eyes suddenly opened wide while she sat up…she looked around her and saw Kyouya covering his chin with his hand, while looking at Hunny that seemed very angry…Haruhi had never seen the blond boy so upset… "What the hell do you think you were doing to Haru-chan, you big jerk-face?!" The small boy's voice had rage in it…Haruhi had now a worried expression on her face and quickly got up. "Hunny-sempai! What happened?!" She quickly helped Kyouya get up by putting his arm around her neck. Hunny had both his fists closed tightly while looking at Kyouya's angry expression. "If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll break your neck!" Suddenly Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru entered inside Haruhi's room, they had been awaked by Hunny's angry shouting.

Hunny looked at the rest of the group, still with an angry expression…Tamaki opened his eyes wide once he saw Kyouya hurt…he quickly helped Haruhi, by putting Kyouya's other arm around his neck. Hikaru and Kaoru kneeled in front of Hunny with worried expressions. "Are you ok, Hunny? Are you hurt?" both of them asked almost at the same time. Mori stood behind the twins with a serious expression, but also feeling somehow worried. "Mitsukuni…what happened…?" Hunny looked up at Takashi with a serious expression and pushed him away by moving his hand. "I'm going to bed." Hunny said while calmly leaving the tent.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes while he watched the boy leave the room while Haruhi had a worried expression on her face…she felt concerned about Hunny…she had…never seen him angry…not like this…Tamaki looked at the boy also worried…but was more focused on Kyouya's upset expression…the twins felt confused…they didn't dare to follow Hunny…he needed to be alone…they quickly stood in front of Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" asked Kaoru while covering the girl's cheeks with his hands…Haruhi blinked a couple of times while looking at him, Kyouya's arm was still around her neck and it seemed to her it was quite obvious who was hurt…

"No…I'm fine. It's Kyouya who's…" Haruhi was interrupted when Kaoru gave a sigh of relief and rested his forehead on Haruhi's, still covering her cheeks with his hands. "…Yokata…" Hikaru gave a small charming smile while standing behind his brother, one of his hands covered one of his cheeks and he had teary eyes. "…We were so worried Haruhi…maybe you really should come to our room where it's safe and…"

Haruhi gave a long sigh that showed she didn't like that chit chatting…once Kaoru released her she continued, interrupting Hikaru. "…Kyouya is the one who seems to be hurt…!" Both twins blinked a couple of times before releasing a small "Oh…you're right…!" Mori was still looking outside the room…he felt really worried about Hunny…he seemed strangely violent…he looked at Kyouya only by moving his head…There was something wrong…he calmly walked outside the room without saying a word.

"Oh…M-Mori!!" shouted Tamaki, trying to stop the serious boy by stretching his hand but Kyouya's arm was still around his neck and didn't allow him to move. Finally Haruhi and Tamaki, fallowed by the twins, took Kyouya to the living room. Haruhi opened her eyes wide while they entered inside a big room, with big comfortable chairs that seemed to make a small square. In the middle of it, there was a coffee table with some candles on it…there were pillows all over the floor and some shelves that seemed to have books and board games. Haruhi and Tamaki gently released Kyouya on a big comfortable brown couch and also sat down on it, while Kaoru and Hikaru sat down on a red couch that was right next to theirs.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya…he had a strange expression on his face…his eyes kept looking down and the edge of his fingers still covered his chin…she wanted to comfort him with words…but she really didn't know what to say…she wasn't even sure what had happened…Tamaki lightly taped the boy's back once while giving a big smile. "Are you ok, Kyouya?" His voice seemed calmer than usual…at a time like that… it would make anyone feel better or more comfortable…but Kyouya's eyes showed the opposite feelings…he looked at Tamaki only by moving his dark eyes and kept his serious and cold expression up. "I'm fine." His voice was heavy and showed anger…Tamaki gave a very small gasp...even Haruhi felt a little disturbed by Kyouya's reaction…but both twins didn't seem to notice the boy's anger…

"Oy, Kyouya…" started Hikaru with both his feet on the small coffee table and his arms crossed. "What were you doing in Haruhi's room anyway?" his expression didn't show happiness…he seemed to be kind of upset…Kaoru had his arms behind his head while he blinked a couple of times once he heard his brother…he looked at Kyouya with a shocked expression…Tamaki's forehead seemed to suddenly turn purple…his eye twitched while imagining what "Mom" was doing in their "daughter's" bedroom.

"Oh…" said Haruhi while scratching the back of her neck. "Kyouya-sempai couldn't sleep because of all the noise that Tamaki-sempai does while he sleeps…and since all the other rooms had already two people inside them…" Kaoru and Hikaru gave a small sigh of relief…they didn't seem very pleased with that idea…but if Haruhi said so…Tamaki quickly got up while pointing at himself with his thumb. "HEY! I don't make any sound while I'm sleeping!" he shouted with an angry yet comical expression. Both twins shook their heads lightly while chuckling. "Of course you do." Said Hikaru with a big mocking smile on his face. "You once fell asleep during one of our meetings…" continued Kaoru while grabbing a small camera and showing Tamaki a video that he had of his Lord snoring and mumbling to himself. Once both twins heard the first snore, they both started laughing loudly, while Tamaki's face turned red.

Haruhi looked at the three boys while a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head…noticing that the three boys were distracted she slowly looked at Kyouya and remembered Hunny's words. "_What the hell do you think you were doing to_ _Haru-chan, you big jerk-face?!"_ She looked at Kyouya with a worried expression while he also looked at her, only by moving his eyes. "Kyouya-sempai…what were you planning to do before Hunny-sempai came in…?" she asked in a polite tone…her voice was almost like a whisper…Kyouya narrowed his eyes while giving a small strange grin. He tried to avoid eye contact with Haruhi…but that only made her feel more frustrated. She opened her mouth ready to say something when Kyouya finally answered. "It seemed like I was trying to kiss you." He said in an indifferent tone.

Haruhi opened her eyes wide while trying to look at Kyouya's eyes. It seemed like? Kyouya slowly turned his head in the girl's direction and gave a small chuckle. "… I was trying to cover myself with a blanket…but to reach it I had to put my arm over you…when Mitsukuni entered inside the room he saw that image and got angry…" Haruhi covered her forehead lightly…she felt really frightened for a moment…it had been only a misunderstood…Kyouya's smile slowly faded away while he looked into the corridor… "We all make mistakes…I'll try and talk to him…first thing in the morning…" Haruhi gave a small nod while giving a smile. She got up and covered her mouth while giving a small yawn. "I guess I'll go back to sleep…good night every one…!" Tamaki who had his hands on both twin's necks stopped screaming at them and gave a small smile at Haruhi while also wishing a good night…both twins felt a little dizzy thanks to Tamaki, but they were capable to wave at Haruhi.

Kyouya didn't say a word while he watched the girl walking through the corridors…she gave a small smile while she looked at him before entering inside her room. Tamaki and twins continued fighting about that video…but Kyouya rested his head on his hand…he could still feel Hunny's punch on his chin…he had hit Kyouya really hard…he narrowed his eyes still looking at the corridor…why had he lied to Haruhi? Why couldn't he stop himself from trying to kiss her? What was he going to say to Hunny tomorrow?

And more importantly…did Hunny hit him because he was trying to protect Haruhi…or because he was jealous…?

deep breath Thank you very much for your reviews once again…Without them I think I wouldn't write this chapter at all…so once again thank you…and continue telling me what you think… ;)


	4. Summer Vacation begin! PART 4

After the big confusion that happened in that night…Haruhi needed some good sleep, so she could forget everything that had happened…even if it was only for a few hours. It didn't take long until Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyouya went to bed as well, only this time Kyouya decided he would try to ignore Tamaki's snoring. Yet, both Hikaru and Kaoru didn't fall asleep very quickly…they couldn't help but to feel worried about Haruhi and Kyouya…there was something wrong…but no matter…now everyone needed some sleep…but meanwhile, in Hunny and Takashi's room, none of them slept since Hunny punched Kyouya.

Hunny turned his back to Takashi. He hadn't said a word since they entered inside the room…and every time Takashi made a question, Hunny would tell him to leave him alone or something like that. Yet, the taller boy remained calm and serene and tried to know what had happened. "I've told you to go to sleep and leave me alone!" said the small blond boy, squeezing his pink bunny against his chest. Takashi looked down at him. They were both sitting…in front of each other…but Hunny didn't dare to look at the other boy's eyes…he was afraid to blab it all out.

"…Mitsukuni…why did you hit Kyouya…?" asked the tall boy, still with a peaceful expression on his face…suddenly Hunny turned around and threw his bunny against Mori's chest with strength. His eyes widened for a second while he grabbed the other boy's toy and looked at him. Hunny had teary eyes, but tried to hide them under his blond hair. "…He…He wanted to…to ki…" the boy's hands rubbed both his eyes, trying to clean the tears away. But they kept on coming and made it difficult to explain what had happened. Takashi's mouth lightly opened when he realized his cousin was crying. "…Haru-chan…wouldn't like…him to…to…so I s-s-stopped him…" the boy started sobbing and couldn't stop.

He wished he could…so he could tell everything to Mori…but just to think of what could have happened if he didn't hit Kyouya…what could have happened if…Haruhi kept sleeping…suddenly Takashi's hand cleaned a tear that was running thought Hunny's cheek. The small boy opened his eyes wide and stopped sobbing for a second while looking up at Takashi. "…It's ok, Mitsukuni…I understood…" his voice was calm and firm, as always…Hunny started sobbing again and quickly hugged his cousin. Hunny finally fell asleep after a while…but Mori kept awake…a serious expression was on his face…not thinking that Hunny over reacted…he actually wished he had seen what Hunny saw…

Finally the morning arrived! It was a warm and shiny day…perfect to spend sometime outside…yet Haruhi hided her head under her pillow and tried to ignore the hot sunrays.

"…Let me sleep more 5 minutes…it was a long night…" she mumbled to herself…when she started to fall back asleep again, a couple of voices made her gasp.

"WAKE UP HARUHI!" shouted both twins while clapping their hands with a big bubbly smile on their faces. Haruhi quickly sat up with a tired expression…she scratched the back of her neck while looking at both boys…already dressed up and cleaned… "Oy, Hikaru, Kaoru…you could let me sleep a couple of more minutes you know…?" she said while rubbing one of her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru gave a small chuckle while looking at each other. "Ah but Haruhi…we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up and dress yourself…"

Said Kaoru while crossing his arms. Haruhi blinked a couple of times and titled her head to the side while looking up at the boys…they were both standing, side by side, and she was still sitting…Haruhi slowly got up still looking at the boys. "…I…was the last one to wake up…?" she asked, not believing that she was that lazy…Hikaru gave an energetic nod while giving a few steps foreword. "Yup…we woke up just a few minutes ago, Haruhi…Guess what we're doing today! Kyouya said we were going to have a walk in the woods! You must take something comfortable…" Kaoru, that was a few steps away from his brother and from Haruhi, slowly opened one of the bags that had some of Haruhi's clothes inside. He felt a little bored now that his brother was babbling about what they were going to do… suddenly he saw a pink flowered bra that made him blush very much for a moment…

But he quickly hided his eyes between his orange hair, trying to disguise his embarrassment and hided his hand inside one of his pockets… "Hurry up and get dressed, Haruhi…we don't want you to miss any of the fun, now do we…?" said Hikaru while winking at Haruhi and putting his arm around Kaoru's arm…Hikaru looked at him with a curious face while leaving the room… "Oy…Kaoru, are you feeling ill?"

Haruhi gave a long sigh while turning her back to the clothed door and undressing her green pyjama. Her hands dived inside one of the bags that had clothes inside…she took a pink flowered bra that she quickly putted on, almost not caring if it was uncomfortable…she had been caught on her underwear a couple of times…she wouldn't be caught again…not again…she would make sure of it…she was confident that now that the summer vacation had started…everything was going to be different…everything was going to change…

Suddenly Mori's head appeared, peeking inside the room with an indifferent expression.

"…Mitsukuni, are you…" Mori's mouth suddenly closed once he saw Haruhi on her underwear…he kept a serious expression…and for a couple of seconds none of them reacted…Mori slowly got his head outside the room and walked away…he had peeked inside the wrong room…he could almost feel his cheeks turning red…Haruhi gave a long sigh while a huge sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "Things…haven't changed after all…" She quickly dressed a brown T-shirt with some light dark brown striped on it. She grabbed white shorts and a couple of brown trainers…she gave a small sigh of relief…the club knew her taste after all…she searched inside one of the bags for a hat, but instead she found a really short red dress…

"…Hikaru and Kaoru…" a long sigh escaped once again from her lips while she left her room. Suddenly she found Kyouya taking some notes, as usual…she didn't see anyone else inside the tent…Kyouya suddenly closed his notebook and looked at the surprised girl with a small smile. "Ah, finally…I was worried you weren't coming at all, Haruhi." He said while relocating his glasses. Haruhi titled her head lightly to the left while looking at him. "Ano…Kyouya-sempai…where are the others…?" "They're already outside…shall we join them…?"

Haruhi gave a small smile while nodding once and quickly walking outside the tent, fallowed by Kyouya who seemed somehow disturbed about something. Haruhi guessed it was because he didn't feel very comfortable about talking to Hunny about the accident that happened last night…She had to find a way to leave those two alone…but Mori was always around Hunny…Haruhi gave a small sigh…knowing Kyouya like she did, he would, without any doubt, find a way to talk with Hunny without being interrupted…

Once she arrived outside the tent, she found Tamaki and the twins trying to climb a tree and reach Hunny's pink bunny…the short boy kept sobbing and rubbing his eyes, while Mori petted his head and tried to calm him down…Kyouya gave a small chuckle while Haruhi gave a long sigh. Tamaki and the twins couldn't reach the bunny…Haruhi shook her head lightly and gave a small smile…not even Mori could reach it…Hunny looked at Haruhi with teary eyes and quickly hugged her. "Haruchaaaan…my bunny won't come down!"

Haruhi gave a little gasp once she felt the boy's arms around her but quickly gave a small sigh while patting his head gently. "It's ok, Hunny-sempai…I'll get your bunny…" Hunny looked at Haruhi with wide opened brown eyes and a big cute smile. "Onto? Thank you Haru-chan!" Haruhi chuckled and walked in the tree's direction with a confident expression. Hunny stood next to Kyouya, now with a serious expression while looking at Haruhi. "…It was an accident, Mitsukuni…" said Kyouya while also watching Haruhi trying to climb the tree. Hunny didn't react right away.

"…Did you tell that to Haruhi…?" Hunny asked not moving a muscle. He was too focused watching Tamaki discussing with Haruhi, telling her that climbing trees was dangerous, and she could get hurt. Kyouya looked at the short boy narrowing his eyes lightly…he didn't answer…he felt angry. If Hunny hadn't shown up, he would get what he wanted and nobody would ever know. His hand held tighter his notebook.

"…I don't care what you told her, Kyouya…but if you ever try something that might hurt Haruhi again…I'll loose my temper." Hunny sounded extremely serious…he hadn't looked at Kyouya while saying what he said…he quickly ran in Mori's direction. Kyouya's hand suddenly broke the fragile pen that he was holding. He wasn't sure what was pissing him off…the fact that he couldn't be near Haruhi while Hunny was there…or the fact that Hunny seemed to have feeling for her to.

Haruhi was almost reaching the pink bunny; both her feet were on a tree branch and she could almost feel it's fluffy bunny ear, she finally grabbed it…but suddenly Haruhi heard something snapping…suddenly, the branch broke and Haruhi only had time to gasp while watching herself falling. Haruhi closed her eyes with strength waiting to hit the floor with a lot of strength when suddenly she felt a couple of arms catching her. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and found herself on Mori's arms. He had a serious expression on his face while looking at her…Haruhi blinked a couple of times while looking at the tall boy…

"A…Arigato, Mori-sempai…" Mori gave a small smile while looking at Haruhi…but didn't say anything…she was hugging the bunny against her chest, like trying to protect it. Mori gently released Haruhi that was quickly hugged by the twins that had teary eyes and relived smiles…Haruhi's eye twitched still hugging the pink bunny. The twins released Haruhi when Tamaki suddenly pulled her head against his chest and spined around. "Haruhiii! I was so worried! I thought I was going to loose my daughter!"

The blond boy gently grabbed the girl's chin, making her eyes meet his. He had a serious expression that would let every girl blush. "Don't…ever do that again, Haruhi."

She narrowed her eyes while looking at Tamaki. "Next time, you go get the bunny…!" Tamaki gave a few steps back once hearing Haruhi's angry tone. He suddenly sat down, facing a tree and hugging his legs while mumbling to himself. Haruhi looked at Hunny with a sweet smile and slowly stretched her hands that were holding the toy. The short boy blinked his big eyes for a moment while looking at that smile…he could feel like he was blushing. "Here, Hunny-sempai…be more careful, ok?" Haruhi's voice had became so delicate…Hunny opened his mouth a little, like he was trying to say something…but instead he simply grabbed the bunny. For a second his hands were over Haruhi's…Hunny's cheeks were now as pink as his bunny…

Suddenly Kyouya stands right between Hunny and Haruhi that had her eyes wide opened…wondering why Hunny was so pink…maybe he was feverish? "Ok, we better start walking…please fallow me, and be sure to not get lost…" Kyouya suddenly started to walk…Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and calmly fallowed the boy, so did everyone else…except Hunny…he stood there, looking at the group walking away…he gently covered his cheek…was he falling in love with… "Mitsukuni…are you ok?" Mori asked, stopping for a moment. Hunny quickly looked at his cousin and gave a small nod. "H-Hai…I'm fine…let's get going…" And so they started their trip inside the woods…Hunny kept covering his cheek while looking down…

"Haru-chan…"

_Gosh…I wrote too much! God damn it! Thank you sooo much for the support…you have no idea how motivated I felt by reading your messages…once again THANK YOU!_


End file.
